This invention relates to component mounting arrangements for the secure mounting of electrical components on printed or wiring circuit boards prior to the automatic soldering of the components to such boards.
The present invention is especially applicable to the secure mounting of a coaxial electrical connector or other component on a circuit board, prior to soldering the terminals of the connector to conductive traces of the board. Such connector may comprise terminals that can project down through plated-through holes in the circuit board for subsequent soldering thereto. It is important that the electrical component be securely mounted on the board to prevent dislodgement prior to soldering.
It has been proposed to form the terminal legs of a connector with barbs which bite into the plating of the board holes. However, the plating of the holes may be damaged by the barbs, particularly in view of manufacturing tolerances that result in variations in the plated hole and/or barb dimensions. Moreover, the barbs make it difficult to remove the unsoldered connector from the board without damage to the plated through-holes. Removal may be necessary if the wrong connector is mounted, or if the connector is mounted at a wrong location on the board.